User blog:Corbierr/Classified~ Chapter 7
Chapter 7- A few hours later, everyone was already settled in Eddie’s basement. Eddie himself, however, wasn’t around. He really wanted to be alone when he talked to his dad. So, this left the rest of Sibuna just hanging out. Alfie and KT were playing a game of foosball, and Fabian was reading one of his nerd books. Patricia had ended up in a long text conversation with Joy. Hey Tricia, her friend had texted her, Hows ur summer going? Just an average summer. She replied, smirking slightly at the lie. You? Me and Jerome have been hanging out alot, but other than that nothing much. Joy’s grammar was killing her, but Patricia let it slide. Oh, cool. Eddie and I went to the movies yesterday. Stupid horror flick. Then dinner. Hopefully it was actually you at the dinner, lol. Haha, yeah yeah, Eddie made the same joke. What are you doing now? Now? Patricia looked around the room. At the moment, nothing. But on the other hand, she was still doing Sibuna stuff. Her mission was to wait for Eddie to return with info. Joy, of course, couldn’t know that. Hanging out in Eddie’s basement. Ooh ;) Wth Joy he’s not even down here he’s talking to Sweetie oh my god! Sorry :P ANYWAY, why did you ask? Ehh, just wanted to know if you were available to come over later. It’s been a while since I did. IKR? But it’ll be fun! I know. Patricia paused in her texting, wanting to word what she was saying carefully. But by a while, I meant three years! Why only now! Hey, calm down. First year my dad was forcing me to go through some sort of ceremony training because apparently wearing a robe and building a cup is rly hard. Then I was still stuck @ home w/ him bc I had nowhere else 2 go. 3rd year you were busy dumping Eddie. K? True...but sorry, this summer just isn’t a good time, either? Why, too busy with Eddie? ;) JOY Sorry, but really, why? For one thing, Piper’s coming home Piper comes home every Summer I need to find a job Isn’t your family rich? I still want a job K, whatever. You don’t have one now though… She decided to just be blunt about it, because there was one final reason that was true and didn’t involve Sibuna. I feel like you just couldn’t get Mara or Willow so you want me now. There was about five minutes of silence on Joy’s end. For her, that was a long time not to respond to a text message, kidnapping aside. But Patricia couldn’t summon up too many guilty feelings. Instead, it just felt good to get it off her chest. The waiting, however, did get difficult. It’s been a long time since she argued with Joy and just wanted to know what her friend was thinking already. She turned her focus onto the intense foosball game to get over it. KT was winning, though Alfie was coming back strong. Then, finally, It’s not my fault you were only hanging out with the Sibuna guys. It’s not my fault you left. Oh, and thanks for locking me out of the Sisterhood btw, You know I never actually left that, right? You guys just replaced me with Willow We didn’t want you getting involved, you didn’t know about the cheating thing But I like revenge Oh come on you’d have just dumped milk on his head And your revenge plan was so much better? Hey we don’t talk about that anymore it never happened Just like you being the Chosen One Oh my god that one isn’t fair I didn’t ask to be a fake Chosen One But you did ask to be in Sibuna and then left Fine okay I left but why does it even matter any more I’m trying to hang out with you again why can’t we just forget the past You know it’s not that easy, Why can’t it be? You know why, miss 7PM That’s not fair and you know it Whatever. Patricia, please! It doesn’t have to be now but why can’t we just hang out together for one day? I’m sorry, this Summer is just really booked But what could you even be doing? I already told you Are you hiding something What? You sound like you’re hiding something Patricia clenched her teeth while responding. She had to be careful, now. You sound paranoid. I’m not always lying to you, you know. Then just tell me what’s going on! I’m making a surprise for Eddie, She lied. Oh, really? A surprise for Eddie? Yeah. That doesn’t sound like you. Well, it is. Does this surprise involve throwing a drink at him? What? Of course not Then I don’t buy it. I’m not that bad of a girlfriend -_- Yeah but you don’t do random presents Sure I do I gave you that stupid romcom movie that one time remember We ordered that together and told me when it was coming Meh Look, I can tell that something is going on, and I want to be in this time. Wait, what? I’m coming over with Jerome. See you soon, Trix. Jerome?! Yup. Later. Joy, nothing is going on! And if that’s true, then no harm done, right? I can’t believe you don’t trust me Sorry. But I’m doing this. Patricia didn’t bother replying after that. Instead, she just groaned and threw her phone down on the couch next to her, dangerously close to where Fabian was sitting. He jumped. “Sorry.” She mumbled. “But bad news…” “Bad news?” KT stopped playing foosball and looked at her, while Alfie took the chance to score one final goal. Then he listened, too, after realizing things had turned serious. She stood up and grabbed her phone again to scroll through the conversation, trying to convince herself that maybe it wasn’t actually going to happen. She was aware of everyone staring at her as they waited for a response. “Patricia?” Fabian asked. “W-what’s wrong?” Alfie also spoke up. “Is this about Piper?” “No…” Patricia said. “No, Alfie.” “Then what is it?” She sighed and looked up from the phone, unable to find any way to see Joy’s final few texts as a joke. “Joy has decided that something is going on and wants to know what it is. Oh, and she’s bringing Jerome with her.” She paused. “She definitely meant it.” Alfie sighed. “Wait, where was this Joy when we were stuck in the gatehouse?” Patricia shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, Alfie. What does matter is that Sibuna might just get a lot bigger.” Fabian closed up his book and placed it down on Eddie’s coffee table. “At least it’s people we know could help,” “You think this is a good thing?” She asked him, annoyance coming through pretty clearly. With a sigh, her friend replied, “I’m not saying it is. But at least it’s not...say, Mara.” “Didn’t she help us last week?” KT asked him, as she took a seat on the couch. “Whatever, Mara isn’t the point.” Patricia said, getting upset that nobody else was taking it seriously. “The point is, they’re going to come and they’re going to want in. Does nobody else see how this could be a bad thing?” “Well, maybe we could use the help,” Alfie sounded nervous about what he was saying. “And can’t we trust them now? Trixie, they’re descendants like us,” She stared at him. “So are Poppy and my siblings, and you don’t see them-” “Siblings?” Alfie interrupted her. “You never said anything about-” “My point is, maybe you guys can all trust Joy again, but I can’t.” The group shared glances. Then KT looked at her, with a frown, and spoke up. “I thought you guys were best friends.” “Yeah…” Patricia sighed and sat back down. “I did too, until she quit on us and then conveniently forgot everything by the time the ceremony rolled around. Back then, I was ready to have a mystery with her. I guess she wasn’t as interested.” Fabian started to speak, and she turned around to face him as he did. “Just because she left us once doesn’t mean she’ll do so again.” “As long as Jerome doesn’t break her heart.” Her friend looked upset at that statement and sighed, glancing away from her and down at his hands. “I still loved Nina. I still loved Nina and she didn’t understand that. But I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Patricia sighed and told him, “Look, it’s not your fault. She made the choice to leave and if given the chance, who said she wouldn’t do it again? Joy’s my friend. But she’s not the greatest ally in the world.” “And Jerome?” Alfie asked. She sighed. “Don’t get me started…” Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs. Instinctively, Patricia tensed, momentarily imagining the sounds belonged to Victor. But, of course, it was just her boyfriend. “Okay, guys, my dad said-” Eddie paused, looking at everyone. “Is everything okay here?” “We’ll tell you later.” KT promised him. “So, what were you saying?” “Oh, right. My dad said he can’t give out her name due to some sort of bullshit about me not needing to know. So, I got into a fight with him while he demanded to know why I cared. I told him I was really interested in the fate of Anubis House...so he told me to go and meet this person for myself. He gave them the job.” Eddie walked over and leaned over where Fabian was sitting. “Dude, are you any good at computers?” “A little bit?” “Good. Because when we visit Anubis, you’re going to need to sneak onto this dude’s laptop. Meanwhile, while Yacker and Alfie distract Trudy…” “Why do I always have to be a distraction?” Patricia complained. “I demand a new job.” “Yeah, me too.” Alfie said. “It’s so tiring being the distraction. I feel like I miss out on all the fun stuff!” “Fine, okay. KT can distract Trudy while you-” Eddie was looking at her, “guards Fabian while he’s looking on the laptop and you-” he turned to Alfie, “go to the antechamber and find a book about the eye of Horus. There’s got to be one somewhere in that House. And I’ll talk to Mystery Man. Is everyone okay with that?” The group all agreed and the former Osirian smiled. “Excellent! We’ll do this first thing tomorrow. Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” Eddie seemed to have forgotten that there was something they needed to tell him. That was just fine, Patricia decided. She’d just tell him later, and on her own, too. “Is something the matter, Yacker? You seem distracted.” She smiled. “Eddie, it’s a surprise.” Category:Blog posts